A Kiss for a Ticket
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Remus Lupin is forced to go to a Carnival by his friend James Potter. Who should happen to work at the Kissing booth at said carnival than Remus's long term crush, Sirius Black? But Remus doesn't know this. What will happen when James Potter forces Remus to spend a ticket at the kissing booth?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Around the World, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Around the World I wrote Scarab's prompt of the color gold. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 419. AU Kissing booth. For the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge I wrote for the pairing of Remus Lupin/Sirius Black. I hope you all enjoy A Kiss for a Ticket.**

Remus Lupin felt absolutely ridiculous as one of his best friends James Potter made him stand in line for the kissing booth. He had quite felt like coming to this carnival in general but James just wouldn't give up. It was the same way with the kissing booth.

"Come on, Remus," James said dragging him up to the long line of waiting ladies and a handful of guys too, "we should get in on this."

Remus sighed. "Why is that, James?" he asked as allowed himself to be pulled along.

A knowing smile formed on James Potter's face as he winked over his shoulder at Remus. "You'll just have to wait and see," he told him teasingly. "But I think you'll very much enjoy the kiss."

"What if I don't want to join in you in this line?" Remus folded his arms over his chest standing stock still.

"I'm not really giving you much of a choice in the matter, Moony." James shoved him into place in line. "I think you're going to thank me for this. I really do."

"I'm sure you."

James continued to try and make small talk as the stood in the ever dwindling line for the kissing booth. Remus sighed still a bit angry that James was forcing him to stand in this line for something so ridiculous as paying to kiss someone. Probably someone he didn't even know too. James should know by now that he didn't enjoy dealing with strangers. Remus had had to work hard to warm up to the people he considered his friends. Now James wanted a stranger to plant kiss on Remus.

The line was starting to move a bit faster now and Remus looked down at his watch. It must have been time for the next person to take over the booth. Things seemed to be moving along faster now that there was fresh kisser in the booth.

James Potter had been this point taken up an annoying little song that he was singing in a sing song sort of voice. "I know something you don't know," he sang practically jumping up and down. "I know something you don't know."

"What is that?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"You'll see," James as the moved to the front of the line. "We're next in the booth." James was practically giddy with glee as he looked from the booth back to Remus back to the booth.

It was a couple of minutes before the booth door opened and a smiling young man with blonde hair came out straightening his shirt up. The young man had deep crimson blush coloring his cheeks.

"Go on," James shoved playfully towards the kissing booth. "Get you some, Moony."

A deep blush colored his face as he tried to ignore James Potter crowing at him to 'get some' as he walked up to the door of the booth. Pushing the door open he walked inside to find a red and gold couch in the corner of the room. Red and gold seemed to be the theme of this booth. It was all over the walls and window coverings.

"Come over here, cutie," a familiar voice called out to him from couch.

Walking nervously over to the couch he was shocked to see his long time crush Sirius Black lounging back on the couch shirt unbuttoned hair long dark hair mused up. "Sirius?" he asked questioningly as he took the other boy's flushed cheeks a look so not Sirius in his darkening grey eyes.

"Remus," Sirius smirked as he pulled the other boy down on the couch on top of him, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here either."

"Saving up for a flat although I might need a roommate," he said wriggling his eyebrows at Remus as he leaned up to capture the other boy's lips.

James Potter smiled as he heard the sounds of disappointment coming from the girls behind him as he flipped the sign on the booth to closed. As he walked away he could hear the sounds of a very heated make out session going on. "I told you you'd enjoy it, Moony," he whispered as he walked off and James Potter was never wrong about that.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Kiss for a Ticket.**


End file.
